You Are My Angel
by Spirithunter12
Summary: Elena Gilbert, an innocent and beautiful girl, with a horrible past meets the mysterious Damon Salvatore with the bad boy personality which attracts her the most. She feels a deep connection to him and so does he, but little does she knows that the handsome man is the Devil himself, who drags her into a complete supernatural and dangerous world.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning Of It All

"Nobody sees, nobody knows,

We are a secret can't be exposed

That's how it is, that's how it goes,

Far from the others, close to each.

other."

\- Uncover by Zara Larson

_

The air was musty and warm; the soft, silver light from the moon that shone through the open curtains doing little to pierce the darkness. Elena had no idea where she was. She'd never been in this room before, she'd never seen the red, velvet chaise longue that stood in the center of it and she'd never gazed up at such a beautiful arched ceiling...and yet, she felt at home.

Because _he_ was there.

She couldn't see him yet, but she knew he was near, hiding in the shadows, watching her. She couldfeel him. Shivering, she hugged herself, surprised when her hands touched bare skin. Looking down, she found she was wearing a cream-colored satin-and-lace negligee, the sexy kind that she would never buy in real life...and yet, here, she loved it.Thiswas were she could let go, where she could be free and like other girls, if just for a few hours.

"You look beautiful."

His warm, velvety deep voice behind her made every cell in her body vibrate. Aching, she turned, her heart leaping when she saw him, leaning back against a pillar, his blue eyes simmering on hers. He was wearing a pair of dress pants with a white button-down shirt tonight andthat combined with his black hair and those muscles which she knew were hidden underneath the fabric...made it even harder to breath.

"Hi," was all she managed to say.

He growled softly and then, he was in front of her, kissing her in a way no man hadever kissed her. His lips molded against hers with just the right amount of pressure, one hand softly brushing the exposed flesh of her back as the other found her raven curls. It didn't feel like just a kiss, it never did...It felt like he was worshipping her, like she was important, treasured.

When he released her lips, he kept his forehead pressed against hers, his warm breath feathering her skin as he whispered, "Hello, Cara."

She smiled. Growing up in Italy, she'd had many men call her Cara -meaning Beloved- and she'd never like it...but when hesaid it, it made her melt.

Letting out a deep breath, she pressed herself closer against him, slipping effortlessly into his arms. "God, I needed this."

"You sound distressed," he rumbled, his fingers slowly stroking her back, setting her skin ablaze. "Did something happen?"

She shrugged, breathing in the smell that was so intricatelyhis.She'd never smelled anything like Damon and something told her she never would again. There weren't words to describe the musk that clung to him, the scent of male dominance that oozed out of his pores, that made her feel safe and wanted. It filled her body, her blood, made her anxieties drift away...

"Hey, Elena" he whispered, tilting her chin up, forcing her eyes on his. "Talk to me."

"It's nothing, Damon."

"It is if it's upset you, baby."

Her heart melted a little. No one in her real life cared about her like he did. She had family, off course-and they loved her-but she'd never had someone look at her the way Damon looked at her; care for her the wayhecared for her and she'd never felt anything for any other man that even came close to what she felt for him.

"It's just my job," she caved, seeing in his eyes that he wasn't going to let it go. "I'm having some trouble with my superiors."

"What kind of trouble?"

She sighed, raising on her tiptoes, sweetly kissing his chiseled jaw. "Do we have to talk about work?"

"That depends," he growled, leaning into her kisses. "Are you talking about it to anyone else?"

She sank back down on her feet, her lips twitching. He knew very well she didn't bother anyone in the real world with her problems, her worries, her fears. She didn't want to be seen as vulnerable, as weak...but that also meant she never got anything off her chest. And then, she fell asleep and he was there and for some reason, she shared every part of herself with him, without hesitation. She trusted him, completely...

"What's so funny?" he rumbled, his thumb brushing over her curling lips, sending tiny sparks through her body.

"You. No one knows me like you do."

"Good. I love that there's a part of you that's all mine."

"Every part of me is all yours."

She could feel his fingers tightened on her hips, his dark eyes blazing as he growled, "I wish you knew."

"Knew what?" she breathed.

"What I feel when you say those things to me."

Her heart broke as she watched a deep sadness take over his beautiful eyes, a sadness she'd seen there more than once. She didn't know much about his life. He shared little about it-but she knew that wherever he was when he wasn't with her, it wasn't a nice place. And he was lonely there. She got lonely, too...but not like him. His loneliness seemed to be suchan deep-rooted part of him that it refused to release him from its clutches, no matter how desperately she tried to free him from it. There were times when she was successful, though; there were moment when he seemed completely at peace and happy.

Swallowing hard, she cupped his cheeks, rubbing her thumbs across his skin.

"Tell me you're alright," she whispered as his eyes drifted closed under her touch. "Tell me that wherever you are when you're not with me, you're okay."

He moved one of her hands to his lips, kissing her palm. "I'm okay right now, here, with you. That's good enough."

She shook her head softly. "No, it's not. You should be happy, always."

"That's not in the cards for me, Cara."

"It could be," she whispered. "Come to me."

He growled, his eyes darkening just as they always did when this subject came up. "You know I can't."

"Why not?"

He brushed back one of her curls, his fingers following the curve of her ear. "There are rules not even I can break."

Her brown eyes dropped. She hated those vague answers; she hated that she knew nothing about his life. She hated that they couldn't be together all the time...but she also knew she didn't hate it nearly as much as Damon did.

"Hey, Lena" he whispered, his fingers tilting her chin up until his blue eyes touched hers again. "Do you want me to go?"

"No," she rushed. "Off course not."

He let out a deep sigh. "Good, because I really don't want to go."

Her knees trembled at the rough sound of longing in his voice. She'd never been as desired as she was by him. He didn't just have a physical want for her, there was something deeper, something...primal.

Unable to stop herself, she swirled her fingers down his stomach, making him groan. Beneath the material of his shirt, she could feel his muscles contract. "Why is it that you're dressed and I'm wearing near to nothing?"

His lips curled in a roguish smile as his eyes ran over the exposed skin of her body, trailing fire everywhere Damon's gaze touched her. "Perhaps I had a hand in your particular attire tonight, he admitted.

"Well, I don't think it's fair," she teased, biting her lip.

Holding her gaze, he started unbuttoning his shirt, baring his muscled chest.

Watching the fabric slide down to the ground, her heart-rate sped up, her tongue running along her lips. God, he was handsome.

"Better?" he asked, his voice raw.

He didn't wait for her to answer.

As his lips pressed down on hers again, she reveled in the heat he poured into her, allowing it to flow free between them. She melted against him, his fingers digging into her behind as his tongue slid alongside hers. His body was soft and hard at the same time, his fingers everywhere in touches that became progressively more insistent. She ran her hands down his back, slipping them inside his jeans, brushing her palms over his hard behind.

He moaned into her mouth, a moan she felt all the way down to her toenails.

"You cannot touch me like that and expect me to remain in control." The warning in his voice was heated, as heated as her blood which she swore was about ready to boil.

"Who says I expect you to remain in control?"

A shiver of pure desire rippled down her spine as Damon bent her backwards and licked the valley between her breasts, growling against her skin. She clutched a handful of his hair as his mouth moved in hot circles around one satin-covered nipple. She ached to kiss him, taste him, her body tight...but their standing position was too uncomfortable for her to maintain for long.

As if reading her mind, he swept her up into his arms and carried her to the red chaise longue. He laid her down gently, standing over her for a moment, gazing at her with eyes that made her feel like the most beautiful woman to ever walk the earth. She stretched with a sensual languidness, watching him as he unbuckled his belt, drinking in the exceptional male specimen that was towering over her. When he'd removed the last shreds of his clothes, his hand caressed her inner thigh before he gently nudged her knees apart and joining her on the chaise.

A shiver swept over her as he pushed the satin nightgown up, kissing in the wake of the lace that hemmed the bottom. His mouth was soft and loving as he feathered her belly with kisses, moving higher as he bared her breasts, the hot brand of his body singeing her flesh wherever they touched. She arched beneath him, mindless to everything but the touch of his mouth and hands as the negligee dropped in a pool of satin on the floor. She rubbed herself against him, her legs closing around his hips in an overwhelming wave of need; a need for him, her Damon. Not just his body in hers, but forall of him, merged with hers in a way that was beyond sexual.

He tipped her head back, burning her lips with his and in that moment, she knew she was meant to be there, with this beautiful man who made her feel like the woman she wished she could be outside of this world as well; strong, confident, desired...

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" he murmured, his normally beautiful voice hoarse with passion.

Incomprehensible sounds fell from her lips as he slowly, slowly pushed inside of her. Her nails dug into his back as he stretched her and then held still, giving her time to adjust to his girth.

"Elena."

Her name was spoken gutturally, and she marveled in it as his hips flexed and he started moving inside of her, causing a friction that drove her wild.

"Damon." she moaned as she felt his length stroke her inner walls and cervix soothingly.

Her vision blurred and her world narrowed until all she was aware of was the sensation of his body, riding inside of hers.

"So soft," he groaned, his lips brushing her breast as her body arched. "So sweet. All mine."

She was so full, full of him, all of him deep inside of her, her Damon.Widening her legs, she took as much as she could, bracing her palms on the chaise as he began to move faster.

"God, Elena." He repeated her name over and over again as sort of oath, splaying his hands over her behind, keeping her pressed tightly against him.

"Kiss me, Damon." she breathed with desperation.

He gave her what she wanted without a second thought, his warm lips sending her over the edge. Her orgasm hit her without warning, making her scream out. Her palm covered her mouth, embarrassed by the sounds she made...but he wouldn't have it. With a growl, he peeled her hand from her lips, holding it above her head as his black eyes pierced hers intensely. "Don't hide from me, Lena. I want to hear you come."

She whimpered his name as his lips found that sweet spot behind her ear, as he seated himself deeper inside of her...

"I'm going to come." He moved faster, harder. "Come with me."

"God, Damon make me cum." she sighted as her walls tighten around him.

She wanted to tell him she'd just climaxed, hard and that she couldn't possibly come again...but then he hit a spot inside of her only he could hit and before she knew what was happening, she was screaming again; only this time, he screamed with her. She tried to push her legs even farther apart, giving him access to her very core as his body racked with pleasure and his heat warmed her inside.

"Cara." He buried his face in her hair, his voice nearly desperate. "Perfect."

Panting, they laid there for a long moment, her fingers dancing on his back.

"That...was amazing." Elena said.

"I know."

_

I hope you guys like this story. I will publish a new chapter after I get at least a few reviews or even one.

 _Song for this chapter: Salted Wound by Sia_.


	2. Destruction or Salvation

"Hold your breath,

don't let go

I feel it coming."

\- Hold Your Breath by Ruelle

_

18 years ago

The thunder roared loudly and rain showered from the sky as the night grew darker and angrier. All that could be heard were the rain hitting the forest ground, the owls and wolves howling as they guarded and circled the old rusty cabin.

The atmosphere grew more and more warm and restless as the arrival of the child who could either destroy or be a gift to this world came closer and closer.

As the night became darker, the loud thunder claps muffled the screams of a woman in pain and agony, about to give birth to that miracle.

"It's okay Miranda. You're doing great. Just a little more and you'll have your baby in your arms honey." Her sister encouraged her and held on to her hand.

"Jenna please I don't want to. HE will come! HE will come for my baby. I know HE will!" She cried out as she held back the pain and her baby.

"Miranda, listen to me. We don't know if it's a girl. HE won't take your baby from you until or unless it's a girl. And even if it is, we'll hide her, we'll keep her safe. I promise you."

"No Jenna we can't, we can't. HE'LL sense her power. HE'S been waiting for her for centuries, HE'LL know!"

"Look Miran... hun please we'll do something, anything just please! The baby could get hurt if keep holding on. Just Let go!"

"I'm scared. I don't wanna loose her. I don't wanna loose her to HIM." Miranda groaned.

"You won't."

Miranda took a deep breath and with all her strength, did what her sister asked. Screams tore from her throat as she pushed as hard as she could. Suddenly the lights started flicker all around the room, the air around them grew cold and the flowers beside the bed died.

Just before Jenna held the baby in her arms.

But no cries of the newborn could be heard.

"Jen—Jenna—What's wrong? Why isn't the baby crying?" Miranda asked when she saw the horror and sorrow in her eyes.

"I don't know. The baby's not–baby is not breathing."

Her heart skipped a beat at her sister's words. Not breathing. Her baby's not breathing.

"Nn–No. NO! Jenna just give me my baby. I wanna see. Maybe she's not supposed to– I don't know just give me my baby!"

"Miranda I don't kn—" a loud bang echoed in the house and then there was complete silence.

"Jen, what was that?"

"I..I don't know."

"O My God. O my God Jenna. Is it HIM? It's HIM. I know. HE came. HE—HE..HE'S going to take my baby. HE'S going to kill you—HE'S going to kill me!"

The room remained silent until they heard the wooden floor creak under foot steps. They came closer and closer,

But then just stop.

"Jenna please just let me hold my baby. I don't know if it's going to live or not but I'm gonna lose my baby anyway today. Please Jenna."

Jenna looked at her sister one time, seeing the desperation and sadness in her sister's eyes and gave in. She walked towards her and just as she was about to hand the baby to her—

"You're not going to lose that child."

Both of the woman screamed as the heard the loud male voice, just at the entrance of the door.

He was there standing.

In the shadows.

Both of the frightened sisters could not make out any details, but only a pair of mysterious blue eyes that they could see under the light of the constant lightning that reflected.

Miranda instantly calmed down for a moment when she realized its not HIM. It's someone else. But the fear instantly came back when she saw the stranger's eyes on her unresponsive baby.

"Who...who are you?" Jenna asked him as her whole body trembled. Of course when she first saw the terror on her sister's face she thought it was HIM because she was lucky that she never had seen HIM let alone recognize HIM.

The stranger stepped into the room as he kept his gaze on Miranda but walked towards Jenna. When he stood right by them he held out his hands.

"All you need to know that I'm not going to harm anyone in this room. Give me the baby."

"What! No I'm not going to give you the baby!" Jenna screamed at him and stepped back. She glanced at her terrified sister and gave her nod, reassuring her that she will not let anything bad happen.

She backed against the wall and warned him again but he stepped forward.

"The baby's not breathing, I can help and once again I'm telling you, I'm not going to hurt you or your baby Miranda Gilbert. You're completely safe."

"How do you know my name? Who are—" he didn't let her finish and just grabbed the baby from Jenna's arms and walked towards the window where the moonlight was coming from.

Jenna instantly grabbed a gun from the bedside table and pointed it at him.

"Don't you dare hurt her or I swear I will—"

"I won't. You can trust me. And that wouldn't hurt me. Just so you know." he said just before there was a sound.

A bone cracking.

Than again the same sound which shocked the sisters

But then the sound that they thought they wouldn't hear on this dark night.

A sound that warmed both of the women's terrified hearts

The sound of the baby crying.

The crying echoed in the room and that moment brought tears in her eyes and a smile on her face.

"Jenna my baby's okay. My baby's alive! O my God."

Jenna stood there looking at the miracle in complete disbelief. All the thoughts roamed in her head.

How was this possible.

No one could do that

No one except from the only creatures of the 7 skies who are given permission by the higher power to bring back the dead.

Can this be Real?

Is he an angel?

"I'm not an angel Jenna Gilbert. Blanket?" he said as turned around and looked at her.

Did he just read her head?

He's definitely an angel.

"Again, not an angel." he chuckled as he walked by the bed and grabbed a a small blanket. He spreaded it and wrapped the baby In it.

He stared down at her for a few seconds and then broke the silence.

"She's perfect."

Miranda's smile instantly replaced with horror.

It's a girl. It's a girl. No no.

"She's gonna be fine. HE is not going to lay a hand on your daughter. I promise you. She's gonna be fine."

"You know? How do you know." Jenna asked him as the suspetion returned.

"HE'S the most evil and feared person on this planet. Of course I know. And plus the fact that I've been here since the beginning of time."

"Beginning of time? Are you seriously screwing with us? What are you, God?" Jenna asked him angrily.

"Oh honey, completely the opposite. All you ladies need to know that there are eyes over you and your daughter. We will protect you as long as we can. And if he finds her, we'll fight him. You will raise your daughter in a completely normal life and she should never know what she is and why is she so important and unique, one of her kind. If she does now, she will try to look into her family's past and that will led her right to HIS doorstep and no one needs that or you'll loose her forever. Until she grows up, we will find a way to end HIM once in for all."

"Well you cannot kill HIM. HE'S been on his Earth for over a 10 million years, HE can never die."

"We've recently been informed that there is a way. And we'll find it for sure."

He looked at them once and they nodded and then he returned back to starring at the girl.

She was so perfect

Just like he saw her in his dreams. Brown hair, deep brown eyes, olive skin. Just perfect.

"Can I hold her now please?" Miranda asked him.

"Of course. But one question, have you chosen a name. And if you have, it should be unique. Something that suits her personality, we've been waiting for her forever so she should have a perfect name."

"We haven't picked anything yet."

"Yeah we haven't. Miranda was just so scared that she didn't pick any girl names. Only boys."

"Well than, let me decide then."

He looked at her as she waved her hand around and closed her tiny fist around his finger. The second she did that, her eyes opened. Those beautiful big brown eyes stared at him as she held onto his finger and started to make beautiful, silly noises. And then he knew, the perfect name for a unique and beautiful little creature like her.

"Elena. Elena Gilbert."

He walked towards Miranda and handed her the baby girl. She cried and protested at first when she was removed from the stranger's arms but then immediately quieted down when she was in her mother's arms. When Miranda took her in her arms, she stroked and her chubby cheeks as she gazed at her daughter lovingly.

"Hi Elena. Hi my sweet baby girl. It's your mom. It's your momma."

He looked at Jenna as she sat down beside her sister and joined in as she looked at the baby. The both woman were so distracted by the little girl that they didn't hear the stranger stepping out.

"Wait."

He stopped on his tracks when he heard Miranda.

"You saved my baby today. We do at least deserve your name. Who are you?" Miranda questioned him.

He looked at them for a moment and then answered. His answer confused and terrified both of the women at the same time.

"Some people call me the devil some call me Satan or Hades. All I like you ladies to know me as is Damon Salvatore." he said before he vanished into the air, leaving the women breathless.


End file.
